


Simple and Clean

by EighthPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World, Traverse Town, We're in the early stages here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: AU and DW/Kingdom Hearts crossover. What if the darkness wasn't Davros? Pete's World has been connected and Rose is on her way back to the Doctor, just not in the way she had originally planned.





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this kind of came out of nowhere, but I think it will be fun. It's unbetaed, so please let me know if you see any mistakes. I'm a little bit rusty, so constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. I don't know how long this will be and I'm still writing it, so feedback is also welcome!

In the end, it all boiled down to a fact that the Doctor had stated many times: Rose Tyler was the most jeopardy friendly person in the universe.

Apparently, that extended to whatever universe she was in, even if it wasn’t her original one.

She had been forced out of Torchwood by Mickey and banished to the park across the street.

“Just a few minutes won’t hurt anything, babe,” he said, gently pushing her out of the lab. “Go get some lunch, relax a bit. The stars won’t stop disappearing just because you refuse to eat.”

They had discovered the stars disappearing earlier that week and so far, no one knew why. There was a darkness spreading across the sky and Rose was more hopeful than she’d been in four years that she might get back to her original universe soon. She’d been in the lab almost the entire time, working on a dimension cannon to get her to the Doctor for help. Mickey had decided that his role would be making sure she took care of herself.

She glared at him, but whatever her response would have been was ruined by her stomach growling. She sighed.

“Fine,” she said, “but only for a minute.”

“Make it thirty,” he said with a grin, “and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day.”

So there she was, sitting on her favorite bench with a bag of chips. As she finished them off, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned, expecting paparazzi, but saw no one. What she did see was a path that she was certain hadn’t been there before. Having fifteen minutes before Mickey would let her back in, she did what she did best: she wandered off.

Tossing the remains of her lunch in the trash, she moved to explore the path. It was slightly overgrown, with bushes on either side and tree branches covering the top. She walked in, pushing aside some leaves and followed it until it led into a small, secluded clearing.

A small secluded clearing, with a door in the middle of it.

She blinked and pinched herself. The pain registered and it was still there, so that meant she hadn’t fallen asleep in the lab. The door was brown and slightly rounded. It was on the opposite edge of the clearing, up against the tree line. Rose wasn’t sure why she thought it was a door, as it had no handle and nothing that really made it look like a door. It was simply a fact in her mind: the Doctor loved bananas, the TARDIS was her home, this was a door. As she approached it, she felt eyes on her. She turned to see a person in black standing in front of the path. They were wearing black cloak with a giant zip up the middle and a hood covering their face.

“This world has been connected,” they said. They had a deep, slightly raspy voice.

“What do you mean? Connected to what?” she asked.

“Interesting,” they said, “You have a key, but you do not yet know the power it yields.”

Her hand raised up to grasp her TARDIS key before she thought about it. “What are you talking about?”

“The darkness is coming. You know this already,” they said. “Your part in it, you have yet to figure out.”

“How do you know about the darkness? Are you behind it? Answer me!”

“Soon, Rose Tyler, you will have the answers you seek. But know that I am not your enemy. Your way home is behind that door. I wish you luck on your journey.”

She blinked and the figure was gone. “Okay,” Rose said, shaking her head, “Time to call this in.”


End file.
